Take My Hand
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: He came back just like he promised he would. Only he was expecting to find a seven year old girl, not a grown up woman. It had been 14 years for her, he had a lot of time to make up for. (Alternate to S5E1. Told in Amy's POV)


An: hey. So this is the time I've published a proper doctor who fanfiction (longer than like 300 words) on this account so I'm a little nervous about this. So I was sent a prompt on tumblr which inspired this. So it's told from Amy's POV. 14 years after he crash landed in her back garden the doctor is back (having defeated prisoner zero alone) what's become of little Amelia Pond. Please review. Do I continue? xx

XxX

It was a warm day. The sun felt nice on my skin as I closed my eyes and turned my face to the golden light enjoying the warmth on my eyelids. Deep breaths. In. Out. There was a gentle breeze in the air that brushed across the grass, I watched it sway thinking of how it needed cutting. Why hadn't I cut it? Why was I wasting my time thinking about grass? I looked at the sheets of paper on the table in front of me. Paintings in water colour which I had done myself. Some were different but a lot of them was the same picture over and over. A man and his blue box. A man I had seen, so many years ago now. He'd landed in my garden when I was a little girl and promised me he would be back in five minutes. It had been fourteen years now. Fourteen years since he'd sat opposite me in my kitchen eating fish fingers and custard. I thought he was a bit mad, no not mad, eccentric but I like eccentric. I thought he was funny.

The breeze suddenly picked up more and shivers ran down my spine and I quickly gathered my pictures so they didn't blow away.

There was a strange noise, a sort of whooshing humming noise unlike anything I'd ever heard before. There was something about that sound I found beautiful.

Suddenly it appeared before me in the garden as though it had always been there. It looked a little different and a lot newer than the last time I had seen it. The last time however it had been on its side with smoke pouring out of its open doors.

The doors opened and wearing a pale coloured jacket, red braces and a ridiculous bow tie there he was. His hair was still a mess.

I forgot to breathe for a moment, it was like all the air had been taken from my lungs.

"Doctor..." My voice was inaudible so he didn't hear me.

He ran over to me as I carefully got to my feet. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Amelia Pond? Where's Amelia. She's a little girl I was talking to. Promised I would come back for her but the TARDIS started rebuilding with me inside so I think I've been gone a little longer than I said. Even had time to get changed. Then I had to stop this big eye thing and prisoner zero. Where is she? I need to know she's safe."

"Doctor..." I said again, my whole body tingling. "It's me."

"What do you mean?" He looked so confused.

"I'm Amelia."

I could almost see the cogs turning in his head as the sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "You were a little girl..."

"That was fourteen years ago..."

He took my hands. "Amelia I am so sorry. I tried I did but the TARDIS was a little broken and started mending and I couldn't land it or get out and then I got a little lost inside the new layout and...you don't look as angry as I thought you would."

"I was angry. Many years ago but now I see. I'm not mad." I let out. "For fourteen years, people tried to convince me you weren't real. Just a dream. I almost started to believe them. But here you are. You came back for me."

"I made a promise. I'm sorry it's taken so long."

His eyes scanned the garden we were in and I knew what he was thinking. That it was a lot prettier to look at in the daylight than at night, it looked peaceful. Like here, you never had to worry about anything. That's the way I had wanted it, people, even my aunt, had thought me insane when I had told them about him. I grew up finding myself more at ease with my drawings than with people. I had no desire to be around people who believed I was mad.

He saw the pictures I had placed back on the table. "Amelia, did you do these?"

I nodded. "And it's Amy now..."

"What's wrong with Amelia?"

"I stopped using it when I realised life is not a fairytale."

He sighed and we both sat down at the table.

"Amel...Amy. I don't know what to say to you." He started as I tucked a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear. "I was coming. I'm sorry I've been so long."

I nodded not really sure what I was supposed to say either. "You still came though."

"I promised and I had to come. The crack in your wall. It's still there isn't it."

I nodded. After he had left me all those years ago I had continued to hear the voices in my sleep. Something about Prisoner Zero for years until recently when it said he had been found. Had the Doctor been part of that? I'd see things in my dreams though, things in my dreams that I tried to convince myself were just figments of my imagination because they scared me, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember them. Were they monsters? Aliens? I realised nothing in my life made sense and I had accepted that.

"Does it still scare you?" He asked leaning in speaking quietly as though someone may be listening.

"Yes." I replied holding his gaze. My eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Then we need to do something about that."


End file.
